vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alfaro
Summary Alfaro is the waiter of the Gourmet Corp. and Midora's personal aide. Despite his position as waiter, he is in fact one of the stronger members of the Gourmet Corp. and was one of the first select few capable of entering the Gourmet World without a GT Robo before the Gourmet Corp.'s rise in power. As Midora's personal aide he holds a high standing within the organization and his praise is something that even the Branch Chiefs of the Gourmet Corp. appreciate and take with honor. He was a side-antagonist during the Century Soup Arc and Cooking Festival Arc. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B | 5-C Name: Alfaro Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Bishokukai Garcon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resistance to extremely cold conditions (Could walk around Ice Hell wearing nothing more than a tuxedo and cape), Enhanced Senses (Alfaro was able to spot Bogey and Barry from over 200 meters away, among hundreds of chunks of monster flesh), Gourmet Cells (Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities that allows the user to evolve when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the "tastes" of their gourmet cells, the cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive, and can also initiate other self-defense mechanisms for the body) Attack Potency: At least Country level via powerscaling | Moon level with Gold plates (Cut Joejoe's tongue which Teppei couldn't) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ via powerscaling Lifting Strength: Likely Class G Striking Strength: Country Class via powerscaling | Moon Class with Gold plates (Cut Joejoe's tongue which Teppei couldn't) Durability: Country level via powerscaling given precedent from weaker Bishokukai members | Moon level Stamina: Likely superhuman, given his high standing in Bishokukai Range: Hundreds of meters with his plates Standard Equipment: Eight plates, which he uses as shuriken, Gold Plates Intelligence: High. He is a high ranking Bishokukai member, and as such is likely an accomplished Bishokuya, is also skilled enough to pick off two monsters from hundreds of meters away Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gourmet Cells: Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities. When a human successfully adapts Gourmet Cells into their body they gain overwhelming life force and strength, creating a super human. An individual's Gourmet Cells increase in power when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of their gourmet cells, causing the cells to 'evolve'; this enhances the strength of the user and their abilities. Gourmet cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive. Gourmet Cells have very high energy demands, so individuals must consume frequent large amounts of delicious food, lest the cells begin uncontrollably devouring their body at the cellular level. *'High Efficiency Breathing:' By preserving as much oxygen as possible in his lungs, Alfaro's Gourmet Cells significantly lower the total amount of oxygen needed to function, as well as lowering the total amount of oxygen expelled with each breath, thus stabilizing the blood oxygen levels in his arteries. The result is high energy levels brought from a comparatively smaller amount of oxygen, high-efficiency breathing. Exhalation is also stopped, which keeps body heat, moisture, and oxygen inside his body and any carbon dioxide that is contained inside by not exhaling is expelled in an instant, while any stored oxygen is immediately sucked back in. Plates: Alfaro has a set of plates in his coat which he uses in conjunction with his 8 arms to attack or capture his opponent, It is also noted that Alfaros plates function like boomerangs in the way that they return to the thrower. * Plate Shuriken: Alfaro throws several plates at a target at high enough speed and with enough force to cut through multiple targets with just one throw. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Toriko Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Butlers Category:Villains Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5